


In Your Hands

by tenshisama (chicken_nuggie)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fingering, Implied Poly Eden, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup, Oral Sex, Transgender Tomoe Hiyori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicken_nuggie/pseuds/tenshisama
Summary: Eden models for a makeup shoot, and Hiyori wants to taste Nagisa's lips far more after seeing them stained scarlet.
Relationships: Ran Nagisa/Tomoe Hiyori
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	In Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> For as much as I mentally complain about Hiyori being a whore in every eden fic ever, I, too, am guilty of whore!Hiyori... Some self indulgence I've had unfinished for a bit, thought I'd finish it up before I start my new job! Hope you all enjoy this little snack!

Work was fairly uneventful, as per usual. The shoot was a success, paperwork was signed and filed away, and cards were exchanged for the next shoot for the commercial series. As the parting goodbyes were taken care of, Hiyori was already seated in the vehicle they had all arrived in. Part of him wondered if the photographers were at all aware of the lingerie he had hiding under the outfit that they had picked out for his part of the shoot. It was a makeup shoot, advertising some liquid lip in colors of  _ debauchery _ , or so they were advertising.

Who better for such a shoot than Eden, hmm? Nagisa and himself were perfect fits it seemed, though Jun and Ibara were given their own version of the same line, but instead they were advertising the matching eye palettes for the set. Which… Hiyori found silly since Ibara wore glasses, but he supposed it did make some sense to help advertise for those who wore glasses as well. But, he wasn’t aware if Ibara had switched to contacts for his portion, either. He was too focused on wondering if Nagisa had been paying attention to his thoughts enough to catch that he was wearing lingerie specifically for  _ him _ .

“Ah, Nagisa-kun, did you already clean yours off?” Looking to Nagisa, he found he was no longer wearing the luscious red hue he’d had through the shoot… A shame, he’d been staring all day, he’d wanted a kiss. As Nagisa found Hiyori staring, he simply chuckled softly. The blond hummed, shifting his legs where he sat as their ride was finally leaving once Ibara and Jun entered.

“...we did receive a set of our own from the company, Hiyori-kun. It would not be too difficult to reapply it if you so desire me to.” With this, he gave Hiyori a smile filled with enough mischief that the blond squeaked, cheeks flushing while Jun and Ibara gave one another a glance, rolling their eyes. Hiyori had caught this, and he swatted at Jun’s thigh, huffing while Jun almost yelped.

“Oi, ohii-san, what was that for, ah?” Wrinkling his nose, he was scowling for a moment, halfheartedly, before the blond had leaned in to catch his lips in a quick kiss, staining his lips a shade of violet. When he pulled away, he hummed and winked at Ibara as he noticed he had actually worn contacts. But of course he would be ready for a shoot he had accepted for them all, hm?

“I can flirt with Nagisa-kun as long as we’re not somewhere public and no one can hear anything in the car, so you don’t get to complain, Jun-kun!” After this, he was grinning again, giving Ibara a look of mischief. “You two do look awfully good in the palettes they had you model though, I’m almost jealous I couldn’t kiss both of you too~” Before he could reach over and snag Ibara over for a kiss, the red head laughed loudly and was already pulling out his tablet to start working on things, resulting in a huff from the blond.

“...Ibara, do you actually have any further work? I thought you had stated the shoot was the end of your schedule for the day before you would be turning in…” When Nagisa’s voice had cut through to him, he hummed and nodded in agreement, making Nagisa quirk a brow.

“Hmm! You see, I do intend to retire to bed early as I do have business meetings at absolutely dreadful hours of the morning, therefore I should be certain I get plenty of sleep, your excellency!” He was sweating the slightest, trying to not give away that he was wanting to get ahead of his email load, check for other shoots that would better benefit them as a unit while simultaneously satisfying those who were still above him.

“...Mm, alright, but you know…” Reaching a hand over to Ibara’s chin, he took hold of it firmly to turn him up and feather a kiss against his lips before pulling away with a soft smile. “If you do desire some leisure time with us, we do care for you and it would never be a burden in the slightest.” The red head sputtered a bit, feeling his heart hammering in his chest as he simply laughed away his nerves, swallowing before Nagisa freed him and he was frantically typing on his tablet after.

The two seniors’ tension was more than palpable, such a shoot had been somewhat risky given how especially touchy Hiyori could get when there were group shots done in similar themes.  _ Very _ fortunately for them all, it was easily gotten away with, as Hiyori and Nagisa were absurdly talented at being touchy in very tasteful ways. The shots were clearly sexual, easy to take out of context for ridiculous articles, but with how the unit was presented with the image of Adam and Eve… Well, they certainly lucked out in those times, Hiyori’s touchy nature feeding the image of Eve tempting Adam to taste the golden apple.

Upon arriving at the ES building, they all stepped out, and Hiyori was already reaching for Nagisa’s hand to hold, though it seemed he was reading a novel he’d brought with him to read on the drive to the shoot. “Mm, Nagisa-kun, you didn’t finish that already? You’re usually pretty quick~” Nagisa nodded, humming in acknowledgement, but not wanting to explain why he hadn’t finished the novel earlier on the drive over. Hiyori hummed and simply looked to Jun and Ibara, sticking his tongue out while dragging Nagisa away while Jun rolled his eyes. Admittedly, he chuckled a bit after. It was always better to have some perfect weather over foul weather, as Hiyori might say himself.

It didn’t take long for Nagisa and Hiyori to arrive at a private dorm room that had been set aside for Eden in particular. Though they would return to their assigned dorms later… For now, Hiyori had some unfinished business to tend to involving their leader. Opening the door for them, Hiyori hummed happily while Nagisa walked inside,  _ still _ reading the novel as he made his way to a plush couch within the room as Hiyori shut and locked the door. Pulling out the full set he’d received, which included two palettes and two liquid lipsticks, he was already getting the red one open. Approaching Nagisa, he hummed, applying it to Nagisa’s lips carefully while he continued to read, almost as if in a trance.

There was a quick glance of those sunset hues to meet dawning light, before they quickly turned back to the book in his one hand. Even though he wasn’t smiling in the shade, the almost relaxed pout on his lips was enough to make Hiyori bite his lip the slightest bit. Getting up, he set the set’s packaging and its contents aside, starting to undress. Though he did want Nagisa to undress him, he was starting to pick up that Nagisa was intentionally ignoring him. Admittedly, he could have given a little peek at Nagisa’s thoughts, just for a moment, but he’d been trying to not give any listen to them, wanting to have a nice surprise for himself.   
  
Soon, he was undressed down to the lingerie he’d been sporting all day, hoping Nagisa had caught glimpses of it when they were changing into the outfits given to them for the shoot. Doing his best to not gnaw his lower lip too much in anticipation, he was already moving to straddle his thigh, taking in a sharp inhale as he rolled his hips to test his angle. “A-Ahh…” As he exhaled, he soon was grinding against Nagisa’s thigh more consistently, soft moans and exhales leaving his lips all the while.

Though Nagisa wasn’t  _ entirely _ unaffected, he chose not to emote this, every so often turning a page as he continued reading the novel. Very subtly he had shifted his thigh into the grinding, earning a surprised mewl from Hiyori, and though the blond seemed desperate for more, he chose not to give into temptation just yet. As there was soon a very visible spot where Hiyori had been grinding against him, he finally turned his gaze on the mess that Hiyori had become in his focused efforts. The novel now finished, he hummed, shutting it and setting it aside as he now rocked his thigh up, almost bouncing Hiyori’s soft folds on his thigh through the panties he had since soaked through.

Receiving more of a defined moan at this, he hummed, watching as if disinterested still, before he moved a hand forward, offering it. Saying nothing, he waited before Hiyori was hastily moving to get his panties off, remembering the garter holding thigh high stockings up and fumbling to unlatch it before kicking the panties off and moving to position himself over Nagisa’s hand. Of course, he would move his fingers accordingly, he wasn’t an entirely cruel tyrant despite the image Ibara had him play. So, when Hiyori had made contact, he was sure to shift his fingers in a way that he could comfortably seat himself, letting out another pronounced moan, rutting against the digits that pressed inside hopelessly, panting as he struggled to get the exact friction he wanted like this.

“N-Nagisa-kun… Nagisa-kun, p-please… Ahh… P-Please~” Whining, he begged softly, wanting him deeper, faster, to hook those fingers just so and drag screams from his soft, violet stained lips. “I-I need you… I-I need you so bad, N-Nagisa-kun…” Breathing out his name in as much a display of temptation as he could muster while rutting his hips against Nagisa’s fingers. It wasn’t long before Nagisa’s hand had removed itself and Hiyori watched with a shaky inhale as he carefully tasted each individual digit.

“...Lay down.” The command had seemed to come from nowhere, but Hiyori wasn’t one to disobey Nagisa of all people. Quickly he shifted to lay back on the couch, very intentionally leaving his legs spread in another attempt at tempting Nagisa to move with a bit more haste. Unfortunately, he was incredibly difficult to make budge if he was dead set on a role. It was the very equivalent at shoving against an immovable boulder… But, in a way, it made it that much more pleasurable when they arrived at the final destination.

As Nagisa got himself in place between Hiyori’s thighs, he was already lifting his legs up and over his shoulders, bringing him up to his lips, pressing a tender kiss against his soaked folds. This earned a whimper from Hiyori as he felt utterly exposed and vulnerable in this position, biting at his lower lip as he waited for Nagisa to do  _ anything _ to him now.

“Mm… You taste particularly sweet today, Hiyori-kun. It’s delicious.” Of course, there was still that visceral musk that came with any bodily fluid like this, but… to Nagisa, he could have been drinking the very nectar of the gods. Holding Hiyori’s thighs tight with a squeeze that made Hiyori whine, he leaned in again to drag his tongue from bottom to top, giving a particularly rough suckle to his swelling clit, earning a far louder moan than offering his fingers earlier. Although Hiyori terribly wanted to roll his hips into the sensation, he found himself absolutely trapped in Nagisa’s always surprising strength.

“Hnn… Nagisa-kun, p-please… A-Ahh, y-you’ve become s-such a tease! Has I-Ibara-kun rubbed off on you s-so?” His pout was met with a hum and he caught a glimpse of an incredibly mischievous smirk before Nagisa leaned in to press his tongue past those rosy folds. Hiyori immediately whined and grabbed at the couch fruitlessly, clawing into the fabric as his back arched and he squirmed in Nagisa’s grasp.

His tongue moved agonizingly slow, in and out, pressing and prodding to explore as far as it could. Of the four members, Hiyori felt Nagisa’s tongue was longest, at least from his experience with it, Jun’s was a close second though, unless Ibara simply wasn’t good at giving him oral thus far and was hiding some sort of snake like tongue from him. Upon feeling one of Nagisa’s arms loosen their grip only a moment, he soon realized why it had as he felt a thumb rub and flick at his clit, earning a loud moan as he squirmed further.

“N-Nagisa-kun!! D-Don’t make me c-cum before I get y-you inside me, a-ahh!” He felt his thighs shake the slightest before Nagisa gave one last suckle to his clit, bringing him threateningly close before he freed Hiyori and set him back down on the couch.

When Nagisa got up from the couch, he actually thought for a moment he was toying with him again, leaving him to finish himself off as if he was no longer interested in what they had been doing. Instead, he had moved to undress, revealing he  _ too _ had been wearing some rather adorable lingerie. Though, he had swapped the bottoms out with men’s lingerie to accommodate his erection that was pressing quite evidently against the red, lacey fabric.

“I… had actually had a similar thought to Hiyori-kun, regarding this shoot… So I was surprised when I noticed you were wearing lingerie as well…” Nagisa  _ almost _ seemed embarrassed, but Hiyori was quite thrilled, even if he was breathless from the torture he’d thus endured. When Nagisa approached him again, he picked him up bridal style to carry him to the massive bed in the dorm room, shuddering the slightest as Hiyori toyed with his chest through the fabric of the lingerie top he was wearing.

“Mhn… Nagisa-kun just looks  _ so _ good in red, I just want to taste you all night, but you got me so close, I just want you inside now! Ibara-kun’s bad habit of teasing is rubbing off on you, huh?” Nagisa hummed, laughing the slightest before it was cut off with a soft moan when Hiyori’s leg came up to rub against his growing erection. “I’m surprised even those can hold you in there though, Nagisa-kun…~ You look like you’re going to break out of them and rip the seams at any minute, huh~?” Before Hiyori could tease further in word, his lips were silenced by Nagisa’s.

Tongues crashed against one another, exploring and pressing anywhere they could reach to taste more of the other. After a lengthy moment of this, they pulled apart, breathless as they simply looked at one another, and a soft, though breathless laugh left Hiyori as he looked to Nagisa’s lips. “Mm, this lipstick’s rather robust, I’m surprised it didn’t come off after that, let alone when you were eating me earlier.” Nagisa hummed, wondering if this would be a good lip brand to keep in mind for endeavours with their juniors…

“Mm, it is good it stays, you said you quite liked how I looked in this shade, did you not?” Hiyori giggled and nodded, humming, rubbing his leg against Nagisa’s erection once again, earning yet another quiet groan, before his legs were shoved apart a bit roughly. Ohh, Nagisa was starting to grow impatient, he supposed he was still rather good at being a tease enough to break past that intense shell of Nagisa’s. He didn’t want to lose that ability over the time they’ve known each other, and he rather enjoyed the view as Nagisa reached over him to the night stand.

Upon retrieving a condom, much to Hiyori’s displeasure, and some lubricant, he hummed, tugging the lacey briefs off and letting out a breath of relief when his erection was freed. He could feel Hiyori staring at it now, the blond licking his lips and he hummed. “...Did you wish to taste before it has that awful taste only condoms seem to have?” At this, Hiyori nodded with great enthusiasm, licking his lips before waiting patiently for Nagisa to position himself.

After setting the condom and lube in an easy to reach location for after, he shifted to hold onto the headboard, both knees on either side of Hiyori’s head as he shifted to let his hard cock rest on those plump, still violet stained lips. As soon as he did, Hiyori was quick to shift and take the tip into his mouth, earning a breathless gasp from Nagisa as he did, soon swallowing down the entire length of his shaft with practiced ease.

The both of them lacking a gag reflex certainly made things incredibly erotic when it came to oral. Even when Hiyori fucked Nagisa’s face with a strap on once in a great while when Nagisa wanted to submit for once… It was behind hot to see how easily Nagisa could take him all in one swallow, it made him wish he had an actual cock he could shove down Nagisa’s throat some days.

“Mmhn…” Basking in the musky, salty taste of the precum that had dribbled out, he swallowed around the tip, trying his damnedest to milk him before he had already cum, causing Nagisa to almost flinch, shuddering and grunting as he gripped at the headboard painfully hard. Before he could unintentionally shoot his load right down Hiyori’s throat, he pulled his hips back, only for Hiyori to whine and huff before he realized what was coming next, resulting in him watching Nagisa with great enthusiasm.

As Nagisa picked up the condom, he rolled it on with practiced precision and squeezed out just enough lube to slide in with perfect ease. Stroking himself through the condom, spreading the lubricant, he hummed a moment, looking down at Hiyori as he spread his legs for him readily.

“Mhn… C’mon Nagisa-kun, I want you so bad, just give it to me already~” Finally, getting into position, Nagisa only nodded, humming in acknowledgement before he lined himself up and pressed in. For a moment, they both simply sighed in pleasurable relief, Nagisa basking in the wet warmth surrounding his cock while Hiyori instinctively squeezed around him, absolutely melting with how full Nagisa always made him feel.

After they settled comfortably, Hiyori wrapped his arms around Nagisa’s neck and his ankles locked behind his back. Without saying a word, he was already demanding Nagisa fuck his brains out silently, and Nagisa was not one to deny his beloved Hiyori. He slowly pulled out, bracing himself on the bedding with one hand by Hiyori’s head while the other hand held Hiyori’s hip with a bruising grip. In a swift snap of his hips, Hiyori gasped and he had set the rhythm, snapping his hips in a way that left Hiyori breathless.

While he focused on angling his thrusts just so, Hiyori was focused on simply trying to breathe, moaning and begging Nagisa to keep it up. As they seemed to be nearing their own climaxes finally, was when Nagisa’s ears pricked, hearing the door unlocking. Well, he wasn’t about to stop as Hiyori was getting so close already, and when a head of blue hair walked in, he simply continued at it.

“Hey have-- Ah, sorry, uh, have you guys seen Ibara’s practice jacket? Thought we left it in here last time we were all in here.” As he walked in and started looking around, Ibara had followed behind him, not even sparing a glance at the bed as lewd noises filled the room.

“It’s right here, Jun, how did you not see it upon entering? Pardon our intrusion your excellency, your highness! Take care!” Humming, he had grabbed his jacket and grabbed Jun’s hand, dragging him out of the room before Hiyori let out a far louder moan than the rest.

“N-Nagisa-kun! Nagisa-kun, p-please, right there! C-Close!!” Begging, he was clawing at Nagisa’s back now, feeling his thighs quaking once more. With the demand, he angled his thrusts to hit that same spot, and he did so with such precision that Hiyori thought he was going to see stars. In only a couple more thrusts, he felt Hiyori clench around him tight before spasms were running through his thighs and calves almost violently. “A-Ahhh!” Head tossed back, he was on the verge of crying as Nagisa continued thrusting through the spasms, only to finally still with a groan as his own climax fell over him.

Simply staying inside Hiyori as he grew flaccid, he listened to their breaths while they tried to calm down, though he had recovered sooner than Hiyori had. Once he could breathe rather calmly, he removed himself from Hiyori, sliding the condom off, tying it and tossing it in the trash bin by the night stand. Moving to the small kitchen in the dorm room, he grabbed a couple of water bottles from the fridge, setting them on the night stand before he was removing his lingerie and untying his hair.

“Mhnn…” As Hiyori groaned, having been left a somewhat shuddery mess after Nagisa pulled out, he could still feel himself practically tingling with the pleasure. When handed one of the water bottles, he simply held it against his forehead with a groan. “Nnn, Nagisa-kun, help me get undressed~ I feel like jelly right now, hehe~” Nagisa simply nodded, laughing softly after having a drink of his own water bottle.

Once Hiyori drank some of his own water bottle, he was quick to scoop him up, taking him to the wash room connected to the dorm. Upon finishing their little aftercare routine, it wasn’t long before they were curled up on the bed again, cuddling under the blankets in each other’s arms, sharing little kisses until they had passed out.


End file.
